I do, do you?
by BeanBread
Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight? Setsuna sure did, but that was only in Feldt's dream. Even though it was just a dream, will it come true?
1. Chapter 1 – For Real

_*RE-UPLOADED Chapter - did not re-read or really changed anything though._

* * *

**_Chapter One/For Real_**

What had happen in the art room just now was embarrassing. I spilled a bucket of paint on the floor. I'm just so out of it today. I mean, first, slipping off my chair which I had no idea how I did; second, I forgot most of the answers for my test that I studied for last night, and now this?

"My day is not going so–" something hard as metal and cold struck my forehead. I was on the ground on my butt, my head throbbing, and feeling confused and pain, a headache coming in after I looked up. My vision blurred for a second. "S-sorry," I said to the blurry figure.

Once my vision cleared the figure took a form of a person who walked closer to me and right when my vision cleared I noticed that I had ran into Setsuna's locker. He's the one guy here who gets along with everyone even though he barley says anything. With his raven black hair that makes you want to tangle your fingers in it along with his warm amber eyes underneath that just makes you want to melt into his muscled arms, I'm just guessing its the looks that makes him the most popular guy around here. A strong irritation came from the bridge of my nose. With one hand I poked it lightly. "Ow," I managed to squeak without making an expression. It really hurt, its like being hit with a soccer ball on the face again and again. It stung causing me to start tearing up.

Setsuna crouched by my side and said something under his breath. He took my hand away from my nose and looked at it. His face was so close that I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I got goosebumps. He then pulled me up to my feet. "Its just a bruise," he reported to me, letting go of my hand. "But to keep it from swelling why won't you go and put ice on it?"

I touched my nose again, not making any contact with him. My eyes were on my feet then my vision started to blur again, the throbbing from my headache surprised me. It made me lose balanced, but Setsuna caught me just in time before I got into another incident.

His arm so strong held onto my waist, held me steady while his other hand held mine. "How about I take you to the nurse?" he suggested. I nodded faintly then blacked out for a moment.

**Kuroda High **(°〰〰° ) **5:06 p.m.**

Something cold was on my forehead, an ice pack. My eyes opened to the nurse's office. I was surrounded by a curtain to the left side of the bed I was lying on. To my right I saw my school bag lying on a chair. _Jeez, at least the headache stopped_. Sitting up slowly, the ice pack fell on my thighs. I squished it in my hand as I dangled my legs off the side of the bed, feeling light headed and stiff. The curtains behind me started to move and feet stuck out under it. And then the curtain moved to the side, the school's nurse smiled at me with a bandage in one hand.

"Good. Your awake," she said while walking towards me. "Its been an hour since school was over. You must have hit your head pretty hard."

My head?

"It was nice for your boyfriend to stay with you for half the time you were out cold. He's so handsome."

Boyfriend? A handsome boyfriend? _Oh, that's right! _Then I remembered. Setsuna helped me here after when I ran into his locker. He waited for me to wake up too? How sweet of him. "He's not my boyfriend," I explained to the nurse. "I hit my nose, too. By the way." Speaking of which, I was about to poke my nose, but the nurse stopped me.

"Don't make it worst than it is, missy." She joked.

I sighed, blowing up my bangs. "This isn't my day at all."

She leaned over to me, laughing softly. Taking the white bandage in her hand and peeling the plastic off. "Clearly. The bruise on your nose had gone very red. Now, Hold still," she said. Then I felt it on the bridge of my nose, it hurt for awhile now that she pulled away. "Can you get home?" Right when she finished her sentence the door opened then closed. "Surprised your still here on campus," she said to the person who walked in.

It was Setsuna. He walked at the feet of my bed, he looked at the nurse then at me, then back at the nurse. He simply replied to the nurse,"I had practice." She nodded her head then left the two of us. "Can you walk?" he was speaking to me know.

For moment, I didn't know what to say. Why was he still here? I thought he would go home right after. I hopped off the bed, still holding on to the bed for support, just in case.

"I think I could managed," I said to him, reaching for my bag.

"I'm still not convinced," he said. "Maybe I should walk you home."

"Uh, sure. That would be nice," I said slowly, I just could not imagine how awkward this walk is going to be.

I followed him on the way out then turned a corner to the parking lot. I looked around with not that much cars left, about five or six were parked. So, we aren't going to walk? He stopped walking, I looked up at him. Did I say that out loud?

Turning around and pausing for a moment, he then smiled. "Yeah. I lied. We're taking my car," he said to me fishing out his keys out of his pocket. "Sorry about that, Feldt."

He said my name. I felt all fuzzy inside when he said it.

Walking up to his expensive looking roadster, he unlocked the car with his keys, opening the door on the passenger seat's side waiting for me to slide in. As I did I sat on the brown leather seat, he closed the door then walked to the driver's side, I started to buckle up. After he buckled himself in, he stuck in his keys, and started up the engine. Trying not to stare, I looked out the window as Setsuna pulled out of the lot. We were soon on the road with other cars behind, some passing, some in front of us. He asked me at one stop light were my house was. It wasn't that far from foot, about ten minutes, but with a car its half the time. My eyes kept wondering since Setsuna said nothing, and I didn't know what to talk about. So, my eyes just looked around what went on outside, then I looked around his car. Its just a two seater car, not that much space, but a lot of speed. I took a peek at the meter, just noticing, how fast we were going. How did Setsuna controlled this thing? The pit of my stomach started to cave in when I thought of all sorts of accidents that we might get in. I was trying to keep my mind occupied to I continued to look around, avoiding the speed meter. My eyes came upon on his ID sitting in one of the cup holders. I took it in my hands, he seemed to notice, but kept his eyes on the road. The little plastic card had small information about him next to his picture in the box. I only got to read a few things until he grasped it out of my hands. I looked at him.

"Don't look at it," he said playfully. "I look like a dork."

"You do not," I retorted.

"Do to."

"Not."

"To."

"Very mature, but I think you looked adorable, Setsuna," I said, saying his name made feel tingly inside.

The car came to a stop to another red light. He rested a hand on the steering wheel, smiling. "Alright, alright," said Setsuna. "An adorable dork with a bad haircut at the time. Tell me where to turn." He then added quickly before the light turned green.

I looked around. "Right at the left." He took the left, exiting the road onto a narrow street that lead up to a little hill. "Just at those little apartments up there," I said, pointing to the building on the top. He pulled the car in front of the buildings steps. His eyes were staring at the river that flowed through the town in front the apartment. "Thanks. For everything. I really owe you." Pulling the handle and letting myself out, taking my school bag with me. I closed the door behind me thinking this was it. The end of my time with Setsuna which might never happen again.

But then I heard the window rolling down, I turned when he called for me. "Wait just a minute," he said. "How about a date?" My heart stopped for a mid second. This question caught me off guard, and I didn't know what to say. Instead, he spoke for me. "Since tomorrow is a Sunday how about you and I go down to Saya Academy? I heard they're holding this festival."

So, this what came out. "Ehh–sure. I also heard t-that there was a, uh, haunted house. Yeah. I love haunted houses," I stammered. _God, I sound so lame. _"Sure! What time?" I added.

"I guess around one? I'm not sure," said Setsuna. "Give me your number and I'll call you to confirm." Telling him my number, I took my phone out and asked for his. "Cool. See you tomorrow?"

Saving his number to my contacts, I looked up him giving him a nod. With one last smile to his lips he speed off.

**Resonance ** **Household **(°〰〰° ) **6:57 a.m.**

The next morning I woke up thinking of my dream I had last night. Setsuna, the locker, my nose, nurse's room, his car, numbers, the date? Did it really happen? I woke up confused if my mind was playing tricks on me once again. Its just one of those days when you think something happened, but really didn't. But this one, this dream, it wasn't just a dream.

My phone vibrated next to me. Flipping it open to the bright screen that read a text from.. _Setsuna._

So, it really did happened. I sat up, reading the text.

_'Morning. Does noon sound good?'_

_'Sounds fine to me.'_

_'Awesome. I'll pick you up there till then.'_

10:31am, the clock read. I had two hours to get into the shower, dress up, and––then it hit me. I was going on a date with Setsuna? The feeling rushed to my head right when I was jumping on my bed, clutching my pillow tightly to my chest, and squealing into it. I felt bubbly inside, like there was air filling up my tummy. Once I had calmed down, I had three more texts from my best friends Christina. Some where questions asking me where was I or why I was not answering her messages. I replied to her by saying that I would tell her tomorrow because I had to get ready.

The steam from the hot bath I took came pouring out of the bathroom when I opened the door. I took a long bath, thinking of what to where, what to do. I was stressed for some odd reason. But why was I? Shaking my head, I shut the door to my room behind me and sat on my bed, just staring at my closet. _What to wear? _It took me awhile to pick out an outfit till I gave up to a relaxed tunic and some capri jeans due to the hot weather which changed my mind from wearing a full on jacket. I pinned up my hair to a messy side bun for that lazy summer look then checked my phone for the time which read ten minutes before noon. Stopping by the kitchen, I nibbled on somethings before leaving. I ate pieces of chips from the balcony, looking at the sunning view of the town with the sun up and a slight wind rustling my bangs. Right when I finished my last chip, I heard a car honking at me. I looked down to Setsuna leaning on the driver's door who was smiling up at me before asking,"You ready?" I disappeared off the balcony from his sight, grabbing my phone and slipping on some cute flats. I headed out my apartment then out the apartment building door to the driveway where Setsuna stood by his car, looking at me as he held out the passenger seat's door.

"Ready."

That "festival" atmosphere really held me. The warm smell of food were mixed in with the summer air, and laughter from the people who were also enjoying their time at Saya's festival. I heard students from the academy offering freebies and handing out flyers to win all sorts of prizes. Distance screaming people came from one those mini roller-coaster up ahead. There was also carnival games as Setsuna and I walked around looking at what else the festival has to offer.

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked me. But before I could reply he said,"Wait. Didn't yesterday you said you loved haunted houses?"

My eyes widen, I tensed up. _I forgot. I really has said that! _What should I say now? Tell the boy I really hate scary things, and anything haunted. I just said that because I way nervous and didn't know what I was saying. I guess I was just acting cool. No! There is no way I'm saying that to the most handsome looking guy at school. To my right, I felt the creeps of the haunted house that called my name, I turned to its dark entrance. Swallowing some air, I gave Setsuna a nod.

_I must be crazy! _I screamed in my head. I was at Setsuna's heel, my arms in front of me. It was cold, and dark, and eerie. This place really seems like a horror movie. But I'm no heroine. I heard steps coming from behind, and stupid as I was, looking behind my shoulder I saw a box? This is really creeping me out. The last time I checked boxes can't move on their own. Bitting my bottom lip, I grabbed Setsuna's sleeve. He didn't jump, in fact he looked completely relaxed, he looked at me then at the box a couple of feet behind us. My grip on his sleeve tighten as we walked towards the box. I trembled, I felt my heart knocking on my ribs. The anxiety build up fast, wishing that something would get me already and I could run out of this house. It was before Setsuna bent over to grab the box, instead, the box itself opened, then in a creepy stand. An ugly sort of Jack-in-a-Box started to speak on its own.

"Hello. Welcome to Ms. Saya's mansion." Its head started to twist then shouted. "Get out of here! Find an exit! And get out!" the room, now in dim lighting, lighted up to three doors. _A maze?_Setsuna grabbed my hand with his eyes still at the crazy looking Jack. Then it finished. "Before Ms. Saya finds you trespassing in her mansion."

I was so scared that I forgot that my fingers were intertwined with Setsuna's. It was almost hard to think I was still in a haunted house. I gripped his hand.

"Hey, Feldt?" he said. I might have squished his hand to hard, the eerie music that blasted on kind of surprised me.

"W-what?"

"Don't let go." Then he lead me through the maze. My eyes were closed throughout the time we were in there. "Where to next?" I heard Setsuna's voice next to me.

Opening my eyes, we were back at the festival. "A-already?" I asked dumbly. He cracked a smile, then let out a warm laugh. "What's funny?"

He put on fist over his mouth, trying not to laugh even harder. "You," he snickered. "Your just too cute, Feldt."

I looked at him, blushing even. Pressing my lips together so he wouldn't see my smile. I didn't know what to say. He gripped my hand––wait.. we're still holding hands? I looked down at my hand in his. It looked like two hearts become one. "Etto," I said. "You want to eat?" I looked up at him while pointing at the sign with my free hand that read: _Saya's Maid's Cafe_.

He followed my finger, then nodded.

I was hungry from all of the events that happened at the haunted house. I was scared to death. Thankfully, Setsuna didn't see my soul coming out of me. _Goodbye, Feldt. _I imagined the little sucker floating away up to the sky. A laughed a little to myself.

"What so funny?" said Setsuna, bringing me back. We stood hand-in-hand waiting in a line for the cafe.

"Its nothing," I said with a tiny smile.

He playfully elbowed me in the rib, smiling, too. "Tell me."

My eyes narrowed to my shoes. "No. Its embarrassing to say."

"C'mon. I said tell not say."

"Same thing," I told him. We moved up, almost there.

"Please," he urged taking one step in front of me, then taking my other hand in his. He squeezed them. "Is it a dark secret?" he teased.

Something clicked. For the first time, I felt like the most important thing in the world was standing right in front of me. But, did he feel the same way? I glanced at his face, and found that his eyes were on me, holding my glance. His warm eyes underneath his dark hair held me for moment before he bent his head and kissed me. He held my hands between us, holding them, then intertwining my fingers with his. It was just a short kiss, then one of the Saya students interrupted us while clearing her throat. _The moment was gone, _I told myself in a sarcastic tone.

"Table for two?" she said, looking irritated from the public display Setsuna and I had just shown. I saw her bright eyes glancing at me.

Setsuna pulled away from me, bright pink filling his cheeks before turning his attention to the waitress. "Yeah. Two?"

It was already sun down once we were finished eating. Bright warm colors of pink, purple, and little blue soared next to the orange streaks that the sun made as it started to set while the festival started to get ready to clean up. Its that late already? I checked my phone for the time, almost eight. Also, Christina was on my missed call list, she texted me six times, and had three voice mails waiting for my hearing. What did she want from me so bad? Did she wanted to copy down some notes or something school related.

"Let's go to the river side," he said to me.

The water, as I looked down to it to see my own reflection, looked absolutely still and calm as if flowed. Setsuna's reflection appeared by mine, smiling. His dark hair being brushed lightly by the breeze. We sat down at the hill, looking out to the river.

"So, Feldt," said Setsuna.

Then I said,"So, Setsuna."

For the first time today, I had nothing to say to him. I felt his eyes on me. I hugged my knees, feeling troubled. The same question from earlier floated in my head, _did he feel the same? _Well, did he? He showed it, but how would I know if it was real? I mean, he must have done it because we were on a date, but he kissed me. That counts for something, right? My mind raced with all sorts of questions. Questions that I just wanted to ask him. He was right beside me, so I could ask him. But, what if I asked the wrong questions? Maybe I should end the date right now. Frustrated with myself, I let out a loud sigh while pressing my forehead to my knees. I heard Setsuna moving beside me. I wonder if he could feel my frustration. _Give me a sign already._

A short pause filled the gap, then I felt him poking my side. I looked up with my chin on my knees, and my eyes looking at the bright moon's reflection at the river. "Yeah?" I said.

Out of nowhere, he asked before picking up a nearby rock. He kept rubbing its flat side while he spoke in the dim darkness. "I know everyone doesn't believe love at first sight, but," he then turned to me. He twirled the flat rock between his fingers. "Do you?"

I tried hard to keep my eyes concentrated at the river. I replied with a little frustration in my voice, he probably did felt how I did in the inside. "Do you?" I echoed him.

He smiled. "C'mon. I asked you first."

"And I asked you second."

"I, uh," he tossed the rock at the river, making ripples on the reflection of the moon as it skipped seven times, ending with a plop noise. "I do." He ducked his head, feeling embarrassed after answering honestly. The he quickly added while lifting his head back up,"Okay. How about you, Feldt. Its just a simple question. Yes or no?" he asked playfully.

I felt special, with him being very moral with me. I just didn't know which answer to pick, my frustration build up. "I," my head then ducked back into my knees. I wish he had never asked that question because, now, I'm fighting back tears. My voice cracked. "I.. I.. I have... no idea."

"W-well," he heard my sniffles. There was a moment of silence, one where you could here me crying in the dark. I felt him move grabbing both of my wrist making me look up at him.

"Setsuna-"

"I believe in love at first sight," said Setsuna. I looked passed his shoulder, not wanting to look at him at the state I was in. Then he shook me gently. "Look at me, and listen, please," he said in a stern tone. "I fell head over heels with this amazing girl who makes me feel like I'm me. I'm in love, Feldt. And, its with you." He finally said. Here I am, crying like a baby, making it hard for him to confess to me. As always, I had nothing to say. I guess, he took the words right out of my mouth before we kissed right under the stars.

To answer that one question that had bugged me all evening.. he _does _feel the same way.

**End of..**

_A/N: I am going to die of cheesy-ness! Just die._


	2. Chapter 2 – Thank the Rain

_**I changed my username (to BeanBread) just a heads-up._

_This story was meant to be a one-shot, but Ether Stream(?) changed my mind. Thanks for the idea, pal. Chapter two seems much more longer than I wanted it to be.._ _hmmm~_

* * *

_**Chapter Two/Thank the Rain**_

..He _does _feel the same way.

I woke up the next morning, while staring at a bowl of cereal finding out that it was all just a dream._ Does he feel the same way? _The question came back to bite me in the butt. My stomach hollowed and twisted at how my love turned out to be fake. The dream felt so real. I remember everything in the dream as if it happened yesterday. I dropped my spoon into my cereal realizing how did I get back home. Its morning, but how did I get home yesterday? I was probably completely passed out or something.

Remembering, my finger touched a light bump on the bridge of nose. _Well, at least that part was real. _Frustration arose behind me thinking that I was actually falling for someone, but it was all a stupid dream. Am I in a dream now? I shook my head––but didn't manage to shake the feelings that my dream left behind––and decided to attend and prepare for school today. I set my untouched cereal bowl by the sink and headed for my room until I heard an incoming call coming from my phone. It hid under my bed sheets as it continued to ring from the caller. Finally, I found the phone under my pillow, the flashing screen read: _Christina_.

"Morning," I said.

"Have you touched your nose?" her voice demanded on the other line. Christina is always up-beat, even in the morning.

"Uh, no?" I lied. Then started to slip on my uniform. "Why are you asking about my nose––"

"I'm not an idiot, Feldt, I know what happen yesterday," she said. What did happen yesterday? is what I wanted to tell her, but decided not to. Christina continued,"The nurse said to not touch your _bruised _nose until the bump is gone unless you want a rhinoplasty. You didn't touch it _did_ you?"

I bit my bottom lip. She always seem to know when I lie. "So, are you going to pick me up or something? Why did you call anyway?" I attempted to change the subject. But failed.

Christina continued to accuse me,"You fibber––" she then sighed giving up to prove anything "––anyways, yeah. I'm outside. You coming?"

"Be down there in a few."

I headed for the stairs after slipping my phone into my schoolbag then heard the door to my parent's room open. "Feldt, is that you?" my dad called for me, his head of messy red bed hair stuck out from the threshold.

I turned to him. "Its me. I'm going to school now," I said.

He entered the hall with me and said,"I'm leaving this afternoon for another business trip, this time, in America. I already told your mother before she left for work so I'm just letting you know," he explained then kissed my forehead. "Have a good day, Feldt."

"Call me when you get there," I told him as I pulled away. "See you later."

As I reached the last of the steps on the staircase I saw Christina's out behind the gates, her back towards me. I slipped on my shoes and stepped outside. "Morning," I called to Christina.

She turned around. "Mornin', Feldt," she greeted me after she stretched out her arm. "Let's go!"

Christina and I have been friends since we were little girls. Every since the first grade, she kept her strong tomboy personality and her short light brown-orange hair that now grew to her shoulders. Its sometimes hard to believe that the we were in our last year of high school together. She has always dreamed about studying abroad, away from Japan which makes me sad inside. She's told me that the reason why she stayed in Japan all this time is because of me, but soon we will be adults and off to our different paths. _'But we will always be best friends'_, is what she would always say to me whenever she would see start to cry or show sadness. _'Till the very end, Feldt.'_

"Hey." Christina's voice startled me for a moment. She saw me winced and giggled. "You alright? Your nose hurting from yesterday?"

"Yesterday," I echoed her. "What exactly happened yesterday, Christina?"

My eyes were now locked on the street in front of us. "You were totally knocked out yesterday by the pain killers the nurse gave you," she explained. "You know, right after you hit your whole face on––" she snapped her fingers as if it helped trying to get the name "––Setsuna's locker! Whew, you were completely out that I had to call your parents––"

I interrupted her. "How did you know?" I said.

"How did I know––what?"

"I was passed out. How did you find out?"

"Uh, I-I was––"

"Didn't you go home already?" I wanted to keep on questioning her, but..

"Mo-or-n-ing!" Mileina's voice chimed. She flung herself behind Christina's back, hugging her. I saw Christina sigh in relief. Is there something she doesn't want me to here? I left the conversation at that.

Mileina went after me this time, her hands secured around my arm. "Feldt! Are you and Christina going to come to my swimming meet today?" I thought about it, and I was not doing anything after school it turned out. I nodded my answer. "Yay! Feldt is coming. How 'bout you, Christina?"

**Kuroda High **(°〰〰° ) **2:15 p.m.**

Right after school I headed for Christina's homeroom. I waited at the door as students from her class passed by me. Christina patted my shoulder when she saw me. We headed outside to meet up with Mileina before the competition started. The two of us arrived at the gate of the pool's entrace seeing more male students attending the event. On the other side of the pool I saw Mileina with her team and coach. I also spotted the two other competing swimming teams on other sides of our school's pool. "Feldt! Christina!"

Mileina ran towards us. I held my hands in front of me then warned her,"Careful, Mileina! You might slip!" it didn't help, but I caught her tiny body before hit even touched the wet cement ground. "Be more careful. You don't want to break anything before you get in the water."

"Ah, sorry. You guys came! And that's what got me really hyped up!" she hugged me then Christina. Over the intercom: _"Kuroda High School is about to start this swim meet! So, swimmers to your teams!"_

Christina who's all pumped up said to Mileina,"Do your best! Beat the other teams! You can do it!"

"Roger that!" replied Mileina. The both of them had the same confident aura around them. Its so strong that I could almost feel it. "Cheer me on," Mileina said to me before she left to line up in her team. While the other teams were getting ready for the first race Christina and I found our way to our seats on the front row next to a group of boys who really needed to keep their voices down. I could barley hear the person speaking on the intercom.

"My, my. Look at that one," I heard one of the boys from the group say. "Nice legs!"

Another one. "She also has a perfect ass!" then added "Don't forget her breast––"

"Keep your damn voices down!" this one was Christina's voice. I turned to see her on her feet facing the group of boys. "And your talking about my friend out there!"

I look closely at the group in front of Christina. Most of them looked like nerds; one with glasses, another one who looked overweight––typical nerds. Are they from the other school? Ew. Before they left slash ran away, I heard one of them call Christina a 'crazy bitch', but it seems I wasn't the only one who heard it either. Christina, with a whip of her arm, hurled a water bottle at the overweight-looking boy then the whole group ran out. "I heard you!" yelled Christina after them once they were out of the gate. "Perverts."

_"Christina Sierra, principle's office."_

She looked up at the intercom and pouted. "Now? Ugh," she sighed then turned to me. "I'll be back in a few?"

"Its alright. I'll wait," I said to her then smiled. "Don't get into more trouble, alright?"

She smiled back before leaving the pool. I looked for Mileina, her worried eyes were following Christina who was already out the gate, then her purple eyes met mine. I held up a thumbs up. A relived face appeared on her face then. _"Um, and now, to start off––we have Sherilyn Hyde representing Fereshte High School, Delphine Bedelia representing Plutone Private High, and Kuroda High School's very own Mileina Vashti. All swimmers will now be performing the 'Backstroke Drill'. Swimmers? Ready.. set.. GO!" _following the voice in the intercom came a loud horn and Mileina and the other swimmers were in the water doing the drill. They were all fast, and almost half done with the race, but Mileina was already at the end?

"Go, Milenina!" I cheered. She's the first one at the finish who lifted her hand out of the water. "Your the best!"

During the fourth race went on I left the pool to go to the bathroom. I didn't want Mileina to think I left for home already so I sprinted over to the closest girl's bathroom which was in front of our school's gym. There was no line, but before I went inside I heard all sorts of girls squealing and yelling in front of the gym. I turn my attention to the crowd. So this where most of the girls went. It amazed me to see more than twenty girls fit through the double doors of the gym's entrance. I started to wonder what they were cheering for, or for who. I walked around to the side of the gym to see on of the exit doors propped open.

The Kendo Club was up for practice today. I leaned on the door frame with my hands crossing my chest and watched. What so entertaining about this? I stared at the crowd of girls on the other end of the gym wondering why were they here. Shouldn't they be cheering them on when there's an actual tournament or something. I sighed at the time I wasted, and went to turn around to head back to Mileina before she noticed I was gone.

"Do your best, Seiei-kun!"

I froze then looked back to the door. One of the Kendo members took off his helmet, and it was easy to tell from a few feet that it is Setsuna. My first thought was that I knew Setsuna is really popular with girls, but I didn't know that he's _this _popular. He has the female population wrapped around his finger! My second thought was that he's in the Kendo Club which I could see him joining, but never thought he would actually join since he's always antisocial. Wait! _I needed to ask him something_. I started to walk back inside, but the crowd of girls beat me to it. My heart sank for no apparent reason. I'm glad though. What was I going to ask him anyway? That did I hit my face against his locker yesterday? It sounded crazy and very stupid. After a few seconds just standing there, I decided to walk back to the pool along with my hurt feelings that came back to me. He _never _felt the same way! Get it through your head, Feldt. It was all just a stupid dream after all. I walked back to the pool when my eyes started to water. I bite my lip hoping that it would prevent the tears from falling. I gave out a loud sigh then sat back to my seat on the cold bench.

"There you are," Christina was back with an ice-cream cone in her hands. "Here. One dipped cone!" she said with a smile. I took it in my hand then thanked her quietly before licking the cool chocolate off the side of the cone. She sat down next to me then said,"What did I miss on the first few rounds?"

"She's unstoppable," I said. Then tried to sound more cheerful by locking my eyes on the pool. Mileina sat with her team on the other end of the pool, cheering on her teammate that's currently in the pool. "Uh, she just keeps winning!"

Christina bought it by the way she laughed. "No joke! That little body of hers makes her fast!"

"S-so what happen at the principle's?" I then asked taking another lick of my ice-cream.

"Eh, nothing serious. I explained why I yelled then she let me off," she answered. "But the next time I'm caught embarrassing our school and/or beating a kid with a water bottle is when I'll get a week of being teacher's assistance––Mileina! You can do it!" I quickly looked out at the pool. Mileina is up next again.

Our school came in second place in the competition, and Mileina's very happy. Christina, Mileina, her parents, and I all walked out of the pool arena together. "You were awesome out there, dear," said Mileina's mother.

"You were the best one, too," added Christina.

"I blinked then you were already on the other side," I told Mileina.

"Maybe we should eat out to celebrate, girls," suggested Mileina's father. He fixed his glasses then turned to Christina and I. "Our treat. If its alright with you two."

Christina answered first. "I don't have to be home till later. So, I'm all up for it."

All eyes were on me. I debated whether I should go or not, my eyes wondered. "Maybe I could––" _Setsuna?_ "––"I-I, uh, can't. My dad left for a trip and my mom is alone at the house right now," I explained to them. My eyes searched for him. _There he is_. I saw a glimpse of his hair going into the building. "So, yeah," I finished looking back at them.

"That's understandable," said Mileina's mother with a smile. "Can you get home by yourself, Feldt?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that. Next time when Mileina wins the tournaments," I said.

Mileina, then Christina, gave me a hug. "Bye-bye," they added before leaving.

I gave a waved at them all once they piled into the car. "Have you or your mother call me when your at home, alright, Feldt?" said Mileina's mother before driving off.

"I will."

When the car was out of sight I quickly headed for school's building. "Setsuna?" I called once I was inside. I walked down the hallways, and continued to call for him. His practice ended, wouldn't he be heading home? I wonder. He wasn't in any of the empty classrooms. "Setsuna!" I said. No response, only my own voice that echoed throughout the hallways was all I heard, but just right before I decided to give up I heard a paino being played. I found myself walking towards the sound. The music is faint so I walked quietly up the steps letting the song guide me. I had been in my own world just by listening. The door to the music room was open just a crack until I opened it, letting myself in.

_S-Setsuna?_

His expression playing that piano. The way his fingers smoothly move from one key to another. I was just completely mesmerized by how this song was being played only came from two hands. I crossed the room to the center where the piano and Setsuna were set. I sat down next to him on the bench, and just kept listening. I'm still in my own little world, but now Setsuna was in it.

It ended. The song ended. My eyes were closed, I just noticed once the music stopped. I'm back at _this _world. I said in a low tone,"I never knew such a beautiful sound."

Just noticing me, I heard a small gasp coming from him. "F-Feldt?" He was looking at me then looked back at the keys. "There's not enough hours in a day," he explained with an embarrassed laugh. "For me to play."

"How so?" I asked.

"Let's see. School.. work," he turned to me,"and Kendo." Then added,"But you probably already know that."

My face, I felt hot all of the sudden, am I blushing? I focused my eyes on my hands that laid on my lap. I was just now aware of how close the two of us were, I mean a piano bench can hold so many people. Two person was its max. "I was––just wondering why there was a crowd in the gym," I stammered. So he noticed me, even through the crowd, which was surprising.

"Oh," he sounded disappointed for a bit. "Yeah. Having those girls around make it hard for me to concentrate." The last word hung in the air for awhile. Now, this was my chance to ask him about yesterday, but I debated. Did he even know who I was? Besides being the girl watching him during practice. I said nothing after a second thought. "How's your nose?"

"Excuse me?" I said. I touched it, its still on my face. "My nose?"

He got up from the bench, I followed him. Crossed the room and out the door leaving the music room in silence. Its already getting dark and I should be home by now. I checked my phone receiving on text from my mom asking where was I. I told her I was still at school and was on my way home already. Setsuna and I walked out the school building together. The Summer heat made the air warm and cool to the skin when the sun was down and the moon shining up. The stars were already collecting up in the dark sky. The noisy summer insects were around us as we talked about his piano playing. He's been playing ever since, who knew? From that we chatted about school, music, and movies. I've always thought of Setsuna being 'anti-social'. It didn't seem like it today the way we laughed while walked.

"So, about yesterday," I started to say. "What did happen––" a tiny drop of water landed on my cheek then before I could even blink it began to pour. Rain just kept falling from the sky. "Ugh. The weather man lied," I said to myself.

"Here." I turned to Setsuna who held an umbrella over me.

"We're getting closer to my house," I announced. "You could stay over until the rain clears up, Setsuna––" I caught myself but I knew it was too late to take it back. He will think,_"I just met this girl. How does she know my name?" _I'm no stalker I swear. I somewhat knew Setsuna. We go to the same school, I see him pass by in the halls, we have two classes together. I feel lame all of the sudden.

His expression didn't seem to change when he heard his name. "If its alright with you," he cleared his throat,"and your parents."

Once we started to walk again I explained to him that my dad was off on a business trip in America so it was only my mom and I at the house for the next few weeks.

"He must really love his job," said Setsuna. He then turned to me asking and pointing his finger,"Which way? Left or right?"

I followed his finger. The way to my house you have to turn left on the little spit fork in the street. "Left," I replied.

"Funny," he said. "I live on the right of this street."

"That's cool. That means we could walk to school in the morning for on." I hope that promise was clear.

**Resonance Household **(°〰〰° ) **7:15 p.m.**

Taking off my wet shoes, I slowly eyes Setsuna behind me. He shook his wet umbrella outside before entering my house then walked in to take off his shoes.

"Feldt, is that you?" my mother's voice came from the living room.

"Yeah. I'm home," I replied. Setsuna stood by me and we started to walk towards my mom until she met us in the hallway first. "Uh, Mom––"

"I was worried since its began to ra––" she spotted me then Setsuna "––ain. Hi, I'm Feldt's mother, Marlene." She held out her hand to shake his, he returned it with his smile.

"Pleasure, Miss Marlene. Setsuna F. Seiei," he replied.

"My, my. Such a gentleman. And you two must be soaking wet," she said to the both of us. To me,"We shouldn't watch that weather channel with that silly weather man anymore." I nodded in agreement. "Now, let's get you two towels."

My mother gave Setsuna and I towels that came right from the dryer so they were very warm to our skins. We sat silently on the living room couch. I kept my warm towel on my cheeks for a few minutes while Setsuna and my mother arguged how Setsuna will get a cold if he doesn't change into my dad's clothes.

"I refuse," he said kindly then turned for me for support. What am I suppose to say? I agree with my mom. I don't want him sick. I gave him a look that I didn't want to be part of this. He looked back to my mother who already had my dad's old shirt and shorts folded and waiting in her arms. "Alright," he said with a sigh.

"Yay!" my mom said. She handed him the clothes. "Second door to your right." Once we heard the bathroom door close my mom turned to me. "Your father will be mad about this."

"Wait. What?" I said. "What for?"

"You never told him about your boyfriend."

"But he is just a friend, Mom."

"Oh. Well, he is very good looking and has manners. I love him! And you must like him."

"Mom. Please." I said after shooting her a dark glare, but she ignored it. "Hey, mom. Call Mrs. Vashti. She told me to have her call you once I got home."

My mom had a nice conversation with Mileina's mom while I dried my hair with my towel once it went cold. It helped hiding my blushing face at the thought of the word 'boyfriend'. I sometimes wonder how my mom gets these ideas. I heard the bathroom door open and shut again. I pulled the towel away from my face letting it drop down to my shoulders. I didn't need it since I didn't feel for him that way, right? I sighed loudly.

"Ah!" I heard my mom squeal from the kitchen. She's already done speaking with Mrs. Vashti. "I knew those would fit on you, Setsuna."

He looked very uncomfortable. "Are you sure this is alright?" he said.

"Those are old. Feldt's father wouldn't mind," said Mom.

"Feldt?" he said to me. "Be honest."

Setsuna really looked like he wanted to kill himself. The shirt wasn't too big, and the shorts were just pass his knees. I don't know why he had a pinched face of a five year old, the clothes fit him alright. I gave him a warm smile. "You look fine, Setsuna."

An hour later, finally, Setsuna got use to the idea of wearing my absent dad's clothes. The rain didn't seem to clear up so I got him to take his mind off of it when I suggested to do homework. With him working on his English notes and me with on math, it got boring very quickly. For one reason, I got stuck on a problem and didn't want to seem stupid and ask in front of him. Second, I could not stop looking at him or accidentally ending up playing footsie with him. The though made me strain away from my math homework even more. Where's my mom when I needed her presents? She left the two of us alone in the living room.

I tried to steal a glance at him, but when I lifted my chin to look up my leg twitched and roughly tapped his leg. My eyes widen. "S-sorry," I whispered. He stared at me for a moment then paid his attention back to his notes. I was about to do the same thing until he spoke up.

With his eyes still on his notebook, he said to me,"You would want to add four to every term, Feldt." I quickly darted my eyes back to my homework. I forgot what problem I was on. And it seemed it took me awhile to figure out what he's talking about, but I never solved it. I just sat there. He reached over his finger and pointed to the very last problem. "Here," he said to me, eyes still making no eye contact. "Right here, see? If you add four to every term it gives you––" it seemed he had a hard time reading it backwards. With a swift move he scooted right next to me. "––Negative one and (,) nine. And that is your solution." After I wrote down the answer he added,"You understand it?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah," I replied. "Thank––"

"Okay. So," my mom walked in and dropped a pillow and a blanket on the nearby couch. "It doesn't seem like the rain is going to clear up till tomorrow," she said telling Setsuna. "And I am not sending you home in this downpour, Setsuna. You could catcha' cold. Call your parents to tell them your sleeping over here for tonight."

For once, I liked how my mom thought. Was it her to thank or the rain for having Setsuna sleepover? I'm surprisingly thrilled. He looked out the window the same time I did. The rain looked like white bullets being shot from the sky. Setsuna would get soaked and would most likely get a cold afterwards. He already has his phone out dialing the number.

_I wonder if he still had my number––Ah, stupid Feldt! _I attacked my thoughts then started to put away my homework. There's no way my number would be there. It was a dream after all.

**End of..**

* * *

_A/N: (What is this?) I hope this chapter didn't bore you. I had no idea how to end this chapter so I just ended up with this lame-o one. Its not my fault.. my grandmother made me lose my train of thoughts. Noo~_

_**Reviews** make my day!_


	3. Chapter 3 – A Weird Exchange

**Super sorry for the long wait! Here it is:**

_Chapter 3 / A Weird Exchange_

The alarm went off my phone, but I was already up. I seriously couldn't go back to sleep after four thirty this morning when I got up to use the bathroom. It was all because of the fact that Setsuna is sleeping on the living room couch downstairs, completely vulnerable to me. For some reason, that thought had kept me up.

When I dragged myself to bathroom I had frowned at the person in the mirror. She had unmistakable pink hair, and green jades for eyes. Those were some aspects that I'm familiar with, just not the horrid bags under those jade stones.

With one hand I rubbed my eyes then decided to hit the shower. Though, I hesitated to take off my pajamas, and shower. Again, it was because of Setsuna. I know he's here under the same roof as me and for some reason it bothers me to take off my clothes.

_I'm so weird._

I sucked it up and soon finished getting ready for another day of school. I fixed my hair in the mirror tying two parts of my hair into two pigtails. I was finished and ready, but I felt like something was missing. Was it my tie? My hair? My eyes spotted a tinted lip gloss in a cluttered basket I had tucked away in the corner. It was given to me by my mom, but never thought of using since I could never impress anyone with it. At least, that was until someone came to mind.

What if Setsuna noticed me in it?

I quickly grabbed the tube and raced off downstairs putting some lip gloss on.

My heart pounded, I grip the lip gloss tube in my hand, and the strap of my school bag in the other. Once I got to the last step I hear my mom in the kitchen. I walked in carefully eyeing the living couch. Setsuna wasn't there. My eyes darted to the dinning table where breakfast was, nope. Maybe he went to the bathroom?

"Looking for Setsuna?" my mom popped her head from the corner.

"Not really," I lied.

"Well, he had left a note saying he had early practice today," she said. Before she returned to her cooking I saw her look at me. She asked, "Is that the lip gloss I gave you last month, Feldt?"

I ignored my mom. For some reason, I could feel my heart sinking towards my stomach. I turned around, and headed for the front door.

_Kuroda High / 8:05 a.m._

After exchanging my shoes for the school's, I quicken my pace to my homeroom hoping to not bump into Setsuna. With my eyes concentrating on the floor I started rubbing off the remaining gloss on my lips feelings stupid that I could ever get his attention by slapping on ineffective makeup.

The classroom could have never been so loud. I quietly made my way towards my seat all the way in the back. The one good aspect about my lame seat is that its right by the window, and whenever my eyes or mind choose to wonder I could just simply look outside which usually happens when I enter the classroom.

Christina or Mileina aren't in my class so I know almost no one in here. And its already been half of the year since I've been in school, and I still hadn't made new friends. I have always been the quiet and shy one so people don't try to make friends with me, and vise versa.

On my desk I put my school bag in front of me laying my head on it while closing my eyes hoping to catch up on sleep before sensei gets here. The noise the other students made didn't help my sleep at all.

"U-um, excuse me."

I slowly lifted my head just in case the person was referring to someone else. I peaked an eye to the side, and saw a skirt. I straighten up and stared at the unfamiliar face of a girl with warm honey colored eyes that's framed with glistening silver hair. "So cute," I heard myself murmured then suddenly said something to cover up what I'd just said, "Um, good morning!"

Before either of us can open our mouths to speak again our sensei was already in the front of the room ready to start class. The new girl looked at me and smile as she took a seat next to an empty desk beside me.

"Ah, there you are," announced Sensei. "Parfacy Marie-san." Everyone in class turn their attention towards the girl next to me as Sensei introduced her.

She stood up and bowed her head, and said in a soft, but confident voice, "Please take care of me."

I looked at her in awe for she was radiant.

_Lunch / 12:01 p.m._

Everyone in class had already filed out of class, or gathered in their groups to eat. I was just about to head out, too, but that was before I heard sensei call out to me. "Ah, Grace-san. Do you mind?" he gestures towards his desk.

While walking, I saw the new girl standing by sensei.

"Grace-san," he said to me again. "Do you mind showing Parfacy-san around school?"

I hesitated. I wanted to be alone during lunch so I could sulk on roof top about this morning. I bite the inside of my cheek, and slowly nodded. Sensei's eyes lit up behind his glasses. He thanks me and says, "As expected from our class rep." He turns to Parfacy Marie and says, "Meet Grace Feldt, Parfacy-san." Sensei then leaves the classroom.

I turn to her and introduce myself. "Nice to meet you again, Parfacy-san. Just call me Feldt."

"And you can call me just Marie."

I eyed her wallet in her hand. "So you're planning to buy lunch today?" She nods. "Hm. You picked a bad day to do so since its a Tuesday."

I have Marie follow me to the lunch area. I didn't have to step foot in the cafeteria to hear the tumor of students bunched up in a crowd waiting for their food. I glanced at Marie's face which looked sullen mixed in with unsatisfied hunger.

"Told you," I said to her. "Every Tuesday they go crazy over the mochi and dango the school serves."

"And for some reason the vending machines have been calling my name since this morning," she said. We both laugh and exited the cafeteria.

The halls filled with students running around, and socializing before the hour was up. I lead her to a nearby vending machine by the west staircase. I didn't have a lunch either so after Marie bought her tea, I got myself a strawberry milk. We hung out by the machines for awhile, sipping our beverages through small conversations.

"So, you liking it here so far?" I ask her.

"Is that who I think it is?"

That voice was defintaly not Marie. It was too deep, too husky, too quiet. With my back to the wall, I tossed my head up only to look up at Setsuna's chin. His eyes were averted right at Marie. He descended the stairs and walked right to Marie and I––or rather, just Marie. His back was angled towards, and I act like don't notice. But I do, I really, really do.

His hands were in his pocket as he spoke to only Marie about stuff I couldn't quite put together.

"Should I say welcome back?" he laughed as he said this.

I could see Marie's eyes twinkle behind her smile. She looks up at Setsuna and laughs, too. "No. Why should you? I've only missed a few months of school, silly."

At the last sentence, her tone bothered me. Let alone this whole conversation, this position I didn't want to be put in, all _this _is bothering me. My legs hesitated to move for a moment for my ears were still in their conversation. But I finally started to simply walk away. I heard Marie call after me, and I didn't have to turn around to check if Setsuna was looking at me. He was, I could feel his eyes darting through my back. I quicken my pace as soon as I reached a corner where they couldn't see me anymore. I placed my back against the wall and inhaled. _Why'd you do that, Feldt? _I let my conscience bum me out. _You know you're going to have to face her tomorrow and explain. _I exhaled and thought of turning back to apologize and make up some lie, but I didn't. I couldn't. Instead, I made my way back to my homeroom.

Lunch was almost over to sulk anyway.

_Resonance Household / 7:00 p.m._

Doing homework seems to get harder, and harder each day. And it never even gets easy. I twirled my pencil a few times, stared at the window, and back to my notebook. The pages of black lead never seems to change, its still hard and its still there mocking me to finish up. I wish I could but I can't. I'm not focused enough! _Ugh._ I got up, threw my pencil onto my table, and walked downstairs. It would have been a lot of help if Setsuna were here again to tell me the formulas to these foreign math problems. Mom still wasn't home so there wasn't any dinner on the table yet, and I don't feel like making myself any food. At the front door, I slipped on my shoes and headed out. It was already dark, and the street lights were flickering on.

I checked my cell phone for any new messages. I haven't checked it since this morning. There were a few from Milenina, and Christina with some asking where I was at lunch and asked if I wanted to hang out after school. But the messages were sent hours ago so I didn't to respond to any of them. I flipped it closed and returned it into my pocket as I entered the convenient store. There were some people dressed in uniforms, and business suits inside and I that's when I realized that hadn't taken the time before at home to check out what I was wearing. I quickly saw my reflection on a nearby window, and saw myself still wearing pajama shorts. Completely mortified at that, I checked out my hair which was also still tied up in a messy bun, and my shirt has a gigantic stain on the front from a few days ago. I was prepared to go back home to change, but I froze and silently retreated back into the aisle. The store's door opened sliding to one side welcoming in Setsuna.

My legs automatically walked away from the entrance to the back of the store where they kept the drinks. I closed my eyes, and let out a sigh of relief. He didn't see me. And now, all I have to do is get myself out of here before Setsuna sees me like this. I trotted down the aisle cautiously even there was no one in it but me. I cringed my neck a little in case Setsuna spots my hair which isn't exactly hard to miss. It felt like a mile just reaching the end of the aisle, and when I turned the corner I had already met face to face with him. I cherished the two seconds his eyes was on his cell phone but after that I felt like slamming head on something sharp. I looked up to meet his gaze, and straighten up locking my arms across my chest to hide any suspicion play. Plus, I wanted to cover that hideous stain.

I slowly said, "Hey.. Setsuna."

He tapped in a few words into his cell phone before making contact.

"Feldt," he said which made things so much harder with his one worded answers.

I nodded my head at my name, and at the awkwardness he probably doesn't feel which made it even more awkward. Then I noticed he was still in his school uniform. "So, did you just come back from Kendo practice?"

He smiled then put his cell phone in his school bag. "Yeah. I did."

I tried to keep this conversation going. "How was it?"

"Fine."

"That's good to hear." Setsuna's answers are starting to irritate me. Its like he doesn't want to talk to me at all. He didn't talk to Marie like this. Maybe this was my chance to leave. I pasted a smile and walked pass him, "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Hey, Feldt." I turn to look at him, but he was already looking at me. "It's dark out. Let me walk you home."

"My house is––" he turned his back to me. I gave the back of his head a confused look.

"Hold on a second," he said over his shoulders. Setsuna was bent over an ice drawer taking out a an ice-pop. He passes me to get to the cashier and once he paid for it he had me follow him out the store.

I started again, "You don't have to walk me home, Setsuna, really. My house is right around––" again he interrupted me. This time, he held out the other side of his ice-pop (a/n: its the kind with two sticks for splitting) towards me. He didn't make eye contact while doing so, he just continue eating his with his eyes looking somewhere else. Was this a friendly gesture? When I took it I had pinched my fingers over his, and for a moment I felt a surge of excitement.

I licked the ice-pop. The cool sensation felt great against the hot-cool Japanese summer night so it didn't take long for me to finish the ice-pop. And when I did I kept the stick so I could read its fortune later in my room. Right now, I had no intention to speak since Setsuna will surely find a way to interrupt me once more, so I had stayed silent the whole way. It usually doesn't take long from the store to my house, but with Setsuna it felt as if the streets could have gone forever.

Finally reaching my house, I broke the silence first. I faced him with my back towards the gate that lead to the front door, and thanked him for the ice-pop. I offered to pay him back for my side, but he kindly declined. Instead he said, "How bought we exchange numbers?"

The theory of Setsuna having my number from that dream had completely vanished. I held in a sigh at the thought, and picked out my phone out from my pocket. It was one of the weirdest number exchange I have ever experience since after he had dialed in his number he returned my phone back to me, and just stood there staring at me. I felt very self-conscience as we both quietly stood there.

But that was after his cell phone vibrated from his school bag that everything made sense in what he did. Pulling it out, Setsuna flipped open the screen towards me so I could read a text that read: _See you tomorrow._

For some reason I was happy. I laughed softly as I looked up at Setsuna who smiled a goodbye at me then left. I walked into my home and laid my back against the door wondering how those three words besides 'I like you' or 'I love you' could stir such feelings in a girl? The question made me blush, and before I went back up to my room I took out the ice-pop stick to read my fortune, but sadly my stick wasn't the one that held the fortune.

x

x


	4. Chapter 4 – The Confession (Goes Great!)

_Chapter 4 / The Confession (Goes Great!)_

"Where were you yesterday, Feldt?"

I looked up from my school bag to Mileina who was looking at me, then Christina. School was over, so the both of them were waiting for me to get packed up. I didn't know whether she was asking about my whereabouts yesterday during lunch or after school. I hesitated to tell them about my suspicious feelings towards Marie, or about my frustrating trip to the convient store after school. What had happen might not intrest them at all, and it wasn't really important. Or was it? I wasn't sure of myself so I decided not to tell them the _entire_ story. I got up from my desk and Christina, and Mileina started to walk with me out of the classroom. I said, "I was touring a new student around yesterday then got side tracked while doing homework after school." All was said too fast and repulsive that they might detect my half-lies. _Half-lies, not complete lies, Feldt!_

The voice of Christina's made me flinch. "Oh, yeah! _That_ new girl. She's really cute, don't you think?"

"Yeah. I heard that she already got love confessions and letters by the end of her first day," said Milenia. Then added, "But she turned them all down because she already likes someone _here!_"

I stayed quiet, I wanted to know but I pretended like I wasn't interested by looking out the window, the floor, my cell phone.

"Really? Who?" Christina eagerly asked.

"I don't know," replies Mileina. I let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Wait! Actually, I heard he's part of the kendo club."

"Wow, the boys in that club are really cute! Hm, it makes me wonder if its––"

Milenia was cut off when the three of us heard my name being called from behind us. I turned around to see the girl of our conversation. It is her, Marie, who ran down the hall as she stops calling my name. Her face flawless, long beautiful hair, and her radiant personality started to annoy me which was why I had tried to avoid her this whole day. Now, she had caught me. She stops in front of us, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "Wow.. so cute.." I heard Milenia mumble between Christina and I. Marie didn't hear her since she started introducing herself to Christina and Mileina, then greeted me.

Once she caught her breath, Marie seemed a little uneasy when she asked, "Um, I know this is sudden but are you three busy tonight?"

There was a short pause as the three of us looked at each other. Christina said she had homework plus she already has a boyfriend, while Mileina reasoned that she really wanted to come and explained that she has swim practice early in the morning tomorrow. It was just my answer that hung in the silent, awaiting air now. All of there eyes were on me. "Um," I paused giving myself time to think by scratching my cheek. I wanted to use Christina's answer, but another lie came out instead, "I've got no plans, Marie."

It was her charismatic personality that made me answer.

Her smile brightens her eyes. She holds onto my hands, and pleads, "You see I was invited to a gōkon (a/n: a group date/hook-up party) and they said I can bring anyone. So, Feldt, can you please come with me? You're the only girl that I know that can go right now."

For some reason I look directly at Christina and Mileina to my right for help. I wanted out even though I said I wasn't busy, which I currently am. I have lots of studying to catch up on for the time I had missed from yesterday. Not only did my friends did not help, they encouraged me to go.

"Just go, Feldt," says Milenia then Christina, "Maybe this will be your chance to find someone!"

At the Gōkon / 6:45 p.m.

I seriously could not believe those two. Christina and Mileina knew that these type of activities are out of my confort zone especially when I'm not with them. I miserably walked behind Marie on our way to the karaoke place where the gōkon is being held. The walk seemed too fast, and there were many questions I wanted to ask Marie about since this is my first time going to gōkon, but I didn't want to seem lame to her. We entered the small lobby where Marie went up to the person behind the desk. I followed her when she was done, and already from the hallway I could hear a song being sung out loud from a room, the only room that we were walking towards. I suddenly felt anxious, and nervous altogether getting cold feet and my insides started to knot. I really don't want to be here. Why hand't I made up another lie? If I had I wouldn't be here held feeling like a nervous wreck. But I knew it was too late to back out now.

Inside the room I walked into a middle of a song with two boys along with a girl between them singing at the top of their lungs to an unknown artist that I couldn't recognized. There was another girl who wasn't singing with long, dark, silky hair coming up to Marie and I. She looked very beautiful, and mature. I wasn't sure if she was in high school or not, but her uniform showed that she was. Behind her there was a another boy sitting down on the sofa, with glasses and an open book in his hand. It looked like he was dragged to this gōkon, too, looks like I'm not alone I hope.

The girl greeted Marie with a hug then introduced me to her. "Nice to meet you, Feldt. I'm Wang Liu Mei," she said to me looking into my eyes as if she was reading me. After a moment of awkward staring Wang Liu Mei grinned at me then walked away.

I said to Marie in a low tone, "Does that mean she likes me?"

Marie laughed then said, "That's just how she is." She brings me over to the rest of the group. The two boys and the girl's song came to an end and that's when my comfort zone was invaded. I stuck closely to Marie's side when I was introduced, apparently she knew a lot of people _not _from our school. She started introducing me to a boy with short dark hair with faint scares above his left eye and underneath his mouth, "This is Lasse. Lasse this is Feldt." He smiled at me and commented that I'm cute while ruffling my hair.

"This one is Allelujah but be careful around him, he's crazy!" Marie jokes. The boy, Allelujah, had straight, hunter green hair that fell into his gold and grey eyes and when he heard Marie's comment he said to her, "I am not!" then he blushed. To me, it appears that he likes Marie then again, I just met this boy. What do I know?

Marie went on and I was introduced to another boy, the one with the glasses and book. Up close I saw that he had dark purple hair and red eyes behind his glasses. He just gave me a nod and went back to reading his book. Allelujah had leaned in towards me and whispered, "Don't take it personally. Tieria is always like that."

"Why am I last?" demanded a girl with short red hair. Her freckles were adorable when she frowned. She looks at me with golden eyes and said, "Name's Nena. Just Nena! And I––" her eyes quickly darted behind me and everyone's exsistance was ignored by her. Her eyes had glowed, and her frown morphed into a smile. She skipped past Marie and I and towards the door behind us. She yells, "Set-su-na!"

Everyones attention turned towards him along with Nena and her little body clinging onto a bored looking Setsuna. "What took you so long? I thought boys pee fast," says Nena.

He didn't say anything and just continued to walk towards the group as if Nena wasn't invading his space, but it looked like he was used to it. He walked up to Maire and I and said, "Its about time you showed up, Marie. I'm prepared to go home."

"Perfect attitude! Anyways, I had to recruit one more girl, Setsuna," she referred to me. And that's when Setsuna's eyes fell on me. I didn't look at him directly for I was afraid that he would see my redden cheeks or perhaps he could've heard my heart beating through me chest. "You know Feldt," Marie's hand nudged my shoulder.

I was about to say something, but Setsuan beat me to it. He said to me with a lopsided smile, "Yeah. Of course I do."

_Doki~_

Honestly, he's the only reasoned I stayed throughout this whole night. I stayed closely by Marie and circled around Setsuna the entire time. I was forced to sing a few songs, a solo and a duet with Lasse on a song I have never even heard before. I couldn't help but notice that Nena has a gigantic crush on Setsuna which I thought was pretty cute considering she's only in her first year, its seems like everyone is older than her. I actually started loosening up due to this group, they seem just so happy, and lively. So lively that they made this gōkon didn't really seem like one. I felt like I was just hanging out with Christina and Mileina, who I wish were both here.

Its starting to hit eight o'clock when I suddenly had to go to the bathroom. Everyone was prepared to wrap up for the night so almost everyone was up to the mic including Tieria who is surprisingly a great singer, everyone here loves his voice including myself. I had quietly slipped out the door and into the quiet hallway. Turning a corner I had hitched out my cell phone and read through some text messages sent by Christina, then sent a text to my mother telling her I was fine and I'm coming home soon. Christina's text asked if the gōkon was going well. I replied: _I'm actually having fun, but I still wished you and Mileina were with me!_

Once I sent it I went into the bathroom, and when I was done Christina had already replied. I washed my hands, dried them and took my conversation out into the hallway again. I leaned on the wall and read Christina's message: _I wish I was with you, too! I can't take all this homework! Help me._

I laughed quietly at her text and started to type another reply until I heard people talking. At first I didn't pay any attention, but that was until I heard his name. It turned out to be Setsuna and Marie's voices. My legs stayed in their place. I know that eavesdropping is wrong, but for some reason I just couldn't simply walk away from those two. I had flipped my phone shut and gripped it in my hand trying to focus into their conversation. Christina can wait.

"I know you're not really going to get a soda, Setsuna." It was Marie who said this.

"Mm, how so?"

"Because this place doesn't have a vending machine. Its all customer service."

Setsuna chuckles then says, "We come here too much, you know."

"We've been friends with those idiots for too long now." Marie's laugh was so vibrant, and so soft.

"Yeah. So, what did you need, Marie?"

There was a short pause, and I held in my breath in case one of them heard my breathing in this silence. Then Marie answers Setsuna's question with a confession? I cleared my ears thinking and hoping I heard wrong.

"Listen, Setsuna, you know that we've been friends since elementary school, a-and, uh, I just wanted you to know that I like you. Like really _like _you," said Marie.

I exhaled my breath, but sucked in more air for there was another pause, but this time, this pause went on for too long. Setsuna was thinking, and Marie and I were both desperately waiting on his answer. I was compelled to just jump into Marie's confession and tell off mine, and hope to be accepted by Setsuna. But of course that event is another one of my fantasies locked up behind my head, never going to happen or given a chance. My heart thumped hard against my hand when I heard Setsuna clear his throat. _Whatever he says, Feldt, accept it_, my thoughts fanned in my head._  
_

"Its because we've been friends for a long time that I don't feel the same as you do, Marie. I'm sorry, but thank you. It really means a lot to know your feelings," he tells her without hesitation.

I could hear the disappointment in Marie's voice. It quivered. "E-eh? A typical Setsuna answer!" she tried to joke off her disappointed feelings and laughs. I gave her credit for putting up a show, I probably couldn't even grasp what she had just did. _Oh, Marie. _I really wanted to hug her right now, but wouldn't that be like backstabbing? In a way, since I also like Setsuna. Betrayal maybe? I mean, we both like the same boy and Marie and I are sort of friends.

But for some reason, a relived breeze flew by me, and my knees gave in and I sunk to the floor. I laid my head onto my knees and listened in for more. From what I hear I think Setsuna have given her a hug, then they walked back into the karaoke room when I heard the door open and a song came blasting into the hall way, then heard it shut close, and the hallway is completely quiet again. That is until my cell phone had went off alerting me that I've received another text message. I knew it was from Christina so I didn't answer it right away. Marie's confession was too much to take in especially when you were eavesdropping the entire time. I let out a loud sigh when Setsuna came walking around the corner his eyes not meaning to stab me with guilt._ I thought he left._ _Such horrible timing, Christina! _I yelled in my head. It would have been smart to put my phone on vibrate in the first step of eavesdropping.

But the guilt faded when he stopped and asked me, "You alright, Feldt?" he walks towards me and knells by me, a light hand on my shoulder. My head was still buried into my knees, arms embracing them. I was fine and I know my face is flaming red. I didn't want him to see my scarlet burned face. He waits then shifts his weight to his other knee, his hand moves to my back, and starts to gently rub it. I'm probably worrying him. I wanted to tell him that I was fine and raise my head so I faced him, but I couldn't. Though, I started to relax feeling really bubbly inside that I started to laugh.

"Hm?" was all came out of Setsuna. Then I felt his hands stop rubbing my back, and felt his fingers start moving towards my neck tickling me. I got goosebumps even though his fingers were really warm.

I laugh out loud so hard that tears were forming from the corner of my eyes. I lifted my head to suck in some air that I wasn't able to inhale, and begged for him to stop. "Hehe! That tickles, Setsuna! Aha––quit it! Ha!"

He starts to laugh and continue tickling with both hands this time. One still on my neck and the other attacks my side, which were both my horrid tickling spots. I fought back by tickling his sides to see if he was ticklish there. It seems that he was when Setsuna let out the most attractive laugh I have ever heard from a boy, and the most cutest face he made when he did. "Hey, you quit it!" he said to me.

I could almost not breath anymore. "Alright!" I wheezed. Our hands retreated, and I finally started to breath correctly again. Setsuna and I both stole a peek from each other and when we both caught ourselves staring we smile and started to laugh again like two complete idiots. "The ice-pops from yesterday," I started. But it seemed like her already knew what I was about to say when he smiled. I noted how close he is to me now when he smiled at me, his lips were right there. My cheeks didn't feel like they were burning, but its getting there.

Setsuna looked away staring at his knees. "You're wondering what the fortune said?" I nodded. I was curious, I hope it isn't anything unlucky. He lays his head against the wall behing us and says, "It was a little weird but I thought it would be cool if it actually came true." His eyes averted back to me and his lips parted about to tell me the fortune, but then, that's when Lasse spotted us.

He yells, "I found them! There over here."

When he said that my feet told me to stand up and push away from Setsuna, but I didn't listen. In an instant the group had already caught up with Marie and an obviously jealous Nena hovering over Setsuna and I. Setsuna ignores them and stands up. He then turns around to help me up back onto my feet and pats Lasse on the shoulder saying in a low tone, "You, my friend, have a large mouth."

I walk behind everyone as we leave the karaoke place feeling happy for myself, but also horrible at the fact that I'm enjoying my time alone with Setsuna when Marie clearly likes him. _What kind of friend am I? _Many confusing emotions and thoughts stirred inside me but I mostly felt guilt and it is actually eating me alive. I can't handle it. I need to come clean to Marie by tomorrow telling her either about my eavesdropping on her confession or of my own. Whichever one I know I will somehow tell her _both_.

x

x


End file.
